InuYasha's First New Years! (Reposted)
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Hi everyone yes this story was first posted on the Masked Romantics account. Since I have had a few fans request a second part I have decided to do it. So I have uploaded the first part so I can continue the story. I did not copy this since it is originally my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years! Yes before anyone says it, My sister and I both know that it is past new years. We were going to post it up then but we couldn't, so we hope that you will still read this and enjoy it :) Please review and tell us what you think.**

It started just like any other day. Our friends had just return to Keade's village. Two of them were not having a good start to the up coming New Year.

"I don't care what you say Inuyasha! I'm going home we're having a party at my house for the New Year... And I'm going..." Kagome yelled.

"And I say you're not!" yelled Inuyasha.

With her hands in a fist Kagome yelled... "SIT BOY!"

The fight ended, with Inuyasha eating dirt once again. Waving her good-byes to her other friends, Kagome headed for the well. 'I can't wait to help mom get ready for tonight' thought Kagome excitingly.

While jumping into the well she thought about Inuyasha. 'I really wish Inuyasha would've been more open-minded about me going home. I really wanted him to come with me.' With a sigh she added 'who am I kidding? This is after all Inuyasha we're talking about.' It wasn't long before Kagome was in her own time. Climbing out of the well she wasted no time getting to the house.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled coming through the kitchen door.

Her mother came over and gave her daughter a hug, with a smile she said "Kagome! I'm so glad you made it home. It just wouldn't be the same without you here for New Years." Looking around she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Inuyasha? I thought you would've brought him along."

"I wanted to ask him but we kind of had a little misunderstanding." Kagome explained.

"I see well maybe he will decide to join us later on." Her mother replied in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know mom he's going to need most of the night just to cool off."

"Well what on earth were you to fighting about anyway? asked Kagome's mom.

"Me, coming home" replied Kagome.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How dare she go home when I told her no. Stupid woman she never listens." Growled a pissed off Inuyasha.

"What does it matter we need a break anyway. Although you really need to work on your women skills." said a certain monk.

"Keh, your one to talk Miroku. I never seen anybody as dumb as you when it comes to women." Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's not me its the hand, it has a mind of its own" said Miroku.

"Keh! Whatever, but she still didn't need to sit me. What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked, really unsure of what he did so wrong to force Kagome to sit him.

"Well let's see." He said while bringing up his hands. "1) She asked if she could go home and 2) She asked again. You never like it when she goes back home." Miroku stated.

"And why shouldn't I not like it!" yelled Inuyasha. "We have jewel shards to find for crying out loud, not go running off home for every little damn thing that she thinks is important!"

"Well Inuyasha this New Years thing may not be important to you. But to Kagome it is, so you need think of her."

"Whatever I'm the one who's always eating dirt not anybody else!"

"Would that be because you deserve it?" Miroku asked quietly.

"What was that monk?!"

"Oh nothing." Miroku replied as he put his face into his hands. Sighing he thought 'I hope someday you understand Kagome, my friend, because she really does need you.'

 **XXXXXXXX**

Time seemed to go fast for Kagome. Her and Sota took care of the party favors and had them laid out on the table waiting. Kagome didn't invite any of her friends. After all she didn't really know if she would make it back home in time. However Sota invited two friends over.

"Okay mom we're done what's next?" asked Kagome cheerfully.

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything else left to do." Her mother replied.

Kagome's eyes grew wide "You mean, You have everything ready for tonight?"

"Well I just have some more cooking to do and I'll be done to." Kagome's mom said. "Why don't you and Sota get cleaned up for now and just relax for a bit, until everyone arrives?" She suggested.

Kagome nodded and made her way to the tub. Filling it to just the right height. 'This is heaven' Kagome thought sinking down under the water. 'I miss this relaxation and I don't have to worry about peeping toms like Miroku.' It was then her mind drifted to Inuyasha.

'I wonder if he's still mad at me. I really should havetried to explain New Years to him. I think he would love it. After all it's a chance to start a New Year out the right way. I hope he comes maybe we both can start the Year out great.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting back against the well eyes closed. Inuyasha never moved an inch for he was thinking. Thinking of what Miroku had said earlier. 'Stupid monk what does he know other how to get slapped in the face.' The sun was setting fast looking up into the sky Inuyasha made up his mind.

"I'm going after her she owes me a sorry and damn it I'm getting one." Jumping through the well Inuyasha notice things seemed a little lively once he came out of the well house. 'What's the big deal anyway?' Inuyasha asked himself. Not sure if he should walk into the house, or jump.

Jumping up to Kagome's window Inuyasha looked in only to see it empty. 'Where is she at anyway?' He thought as he went through the window. 'Guess I'll have to find her my myself.' A few sniffs and he had her sent.

Looking around he saw the bandana that he wore previously. 'I guess I better put this on' Inuyasha thought as he picked up the bandana.

"I smell different people here so I better hide these. If I don't Kagome is sure to sit me again.' Inuyasha groaned. After making sure his ears were covered, he went down stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Sota shouted "you came" he said with his boyish grin.

"Yo", greeted Inuyasha "where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's in the Kitchen with mom" answered Sota.

"Thanks kid." Inuyasha replied while messing with Sota's hair.

Sota ran back to his friends and quickly told them. "That's the guy I was tell you about he's so cool." Sota couldn't help but brag about his hero Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, he had heard every word before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm telling you mom when I left Inuy-" Kagome's voice trailed off when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you came, we couldn't bring in the New Year without the whole family being here." Kagome's mom said just before giving Inuyasha a hug, while secretly whispering in his covered ear. "Kagome was hoping you'd come." Hearing this made his cheeks a little red.

"Keh" was his only reply.

"I'm going to check on Sota, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Her mom said walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome was the first to speak. "So how come your here?"

Crossing his arms he was about to say what he really came for, But then Kagome's mom's words came back to him and he stopped. "I just wanted to see what's so important about this New Year thing you were talking about."

"Oh okay" said Kagome a little disappointed. "Well it's basically the start of a New Year, people often try to start the new year out saying what their going to do different; Like some people go on a diet to lose weight, some try to change their temper I might add."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha. "You're the one who sat me remember?"

"Well if you wouldn't have tried to stop me from come back home, it never would've happened." Kagome stated

"Okay you two that's enough" Mrs. Higurashi said walking back into the kitchen. "Now I want you both to listen, I think you both need to start understanding each others feelings."

This caused them both to look away from each other.

"Now come on you two, there are snacks in the room." Mrs. Higurashi added.

Neither said a word they just quietly left the kitchen. After they started eating their snacks and talking to Sota's friends. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand leading her to another room.

"Inuyasha what is with you?" Kagome asked. "Were going to miss the new year coming in."

Inuyasha sighed "I just...I just wanted to say...I'm sor...sorr.. Damn it! Why is always so hard to say this?" He said while lowering his head.

Kagome picked up his head, making him look at her. "Inuyasha it's not that hard to say your sorry." She told him gently.

"No...Kagome there's more." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. He then was able to say everything he has always wanted to say. "Kagome I'm sorry I always make you feel like your nothing to me, truth is I'm nothing without you."

"Oh Inuyasha I kno..." Inuyasha pressed a finger against her lips, "No there's more Kagome."

In the back ground Kagome could hear everyone in the other room starting to count down. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha. She heard him say I love you just as everyone howled Happy New Year.

Putting her arms around his neck she leaned up and kissed his lips. Inuyasha was speechless, but enjoyed it all the while.

"Happy New Year" Kagome said looking into his eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too, I've loved you for a long time." Inuyasha pressed her against him, in a tight embrace.

"So I guess this means were starting the New Year out in a good way?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No" she said while taking his hand and leading him to her room.

"I'll show you how we can start the New Year, better than good." She said with a wink.

Waking the next morning, both of them naked in each others arms. Inuyasha laughed to himself. 'And to think that stupid Miroku said I didn't know about women. Seems like I know more than him. I bet he didn't start the new year like I did.' Smiling he Leaned down and kissed Kagome's shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered gently into her ear. This made Kagome snuggle up closer to him. Then Inuyasha had another thought, 'I just hope I don't have to wait till next year for sex again. Cause I'm not waiting that long to do this again.'

Tightening his grip on Kagome he then came close to her ear once more, and started whispering to her, just how good of a new year this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy New** **Years everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

With Kagome and InuYasha in her time. Miroku and Sango had some time together. Of course they weren't completely alone. Both Keade and Shippo were in the old hut. The fire pit was burning low and the remains of the meal was left over the fire to keep it warm. With InuYasha gone, there was actually food left. "You know it seems so quiet with InuYasha gone." Miroku said, getting another cup of tea.

Shippo agreed. "Yeah when InuYasha's here he's always saying stupid stuff. Then Kagome gets mad and goes home. Then the whole day is ruined. I swear that InuYasha is so immature." With that said Shippo got up and headed to a corner of the hut and laid down.

"You know Miroku why don't we do something to celebrate like InuYasha and Kagome?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at Sango a bit surprised. "Well what do you have in mind Sango?" He asked taking another sip of tea.

Sango thought for a second. She remembered Kagome saying about the different ways to celebrate. "Well we could go for a walk under the stars. It's not like having fireworks, but it is beautiful under the stars."

Miroku agreed and together they left the hut. Keade smiled as the two left. She knew this new year was going to bring them closer together.

As Miroku and Sango walked you could hear the jiggle of the rings on his staff. An owl hooted and flew off in the distance. Sango sighed happily at how relaxing it felt. No InuYasha complaining, no Kagome yelling sit. Just piece and quiet as her and Miroku walked through moon lite forest.

"You know Miroku I wonder what InuYasha and Kagome are doing?"

Miroku chuckled a little before answering her. "Well knowing InuYasha he's probably kissing the ground. I honestly don't get him sometimes." He shook his head back and forth as if saying no.

"His biggest down fall is not letting Kagome know his true feelings. I swear those two are like children sometimes." Sango said, making a fist.

Miroku stopped in front of Sango and took her fist in his hands. "My dear Sango, I hope you don't feel that way about me."

Sango blushed a deep red. "M-Miroku?" She pulled her hand from his. "Miroku I don't know what you're saying?" She said shyly turning away from him.

"Sango, surely you know those other women mean nothing to me." He said, as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Her anger started to rise at the feel of his hand on her and the mention of other women. Now her face was red with fury. She turned and faced him now. "Please do tell monk, how is it that you have strong feelings for me. Yet you still womanize?"

"Well you see...um." He was at a loss for words at the moment. He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see my dear Sango, it's the hand that's cursed. So you see it can't help but..."

"You know Miroku, that maybe true for your hand, but not your mouth that always asks will you bare my children. Explain that one monk." Sango countered back cutting him off.

Match point! She had him on that one. He looked at her and kinda grinned. He didn't know how to get out of this one. She was standing with her arms crossed in front of her. And then it hit him and he smiled. "You know Sango, you're right."

"I am?" Now Sango felt confused. Since when did Miroku agree so easily on this matter? "Okay what gives Miroku? Since when do you just drop your womanizing matters?"

He smiles and said. "Because Sango, I just realized I have all I need infront of me."

An owl hooted and flew over to another tree branch, neither one seemed to notice. He walked up to her and continued. "Sango, I don't know why I womanize I know my father and grandfather both did it. It's what caused this cursed hand in the first place."

Sango felt her anger subside as he spoke. She felt terrible about the life Miroku lived. Never knowing when your last day was all because of a curse. Having to watch your own father be sucked into a void in his hand. Knowing he was dead and would never see you again. True Sango lost her father and fellow villagers, but she at least got to grow up with them. Miroku was only a child when his father died. "Miroku, how would you feel if I started flirting with other men like you do women? I'm sure you wouldn't like to see that. It just doesn't make sense that you seem to have strong feelings for me, but still flirt like crazy."

Miroku didn't know what to say. Sango knew he had feelings for her. So he tried to explain. "Sango, I can't say why I womanize. And I won't make some excuse for my actions. All I know is that I'd be heartbroken without you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's the new year my dearest Sango, let's start out with me stopping my ways."

"Oh Miroku, are you serious? You mean you'll stop touching women's butts and asking them to bare your children?" Sango asked. She felt that maybe this time he was actually going to change.

A falling star just happened to fly through the sky behind them. And she made a wish. 'Please make it so, let him stop womanizing.' Sango thought.

Their eyes were locked on each other. Both looking deep into the other ones eyes. The distance between then was getting smaller as they moved closer. Soon their lips touch and both paused for a second. It was Miroku who wrapped his arms around her waist crushing her body against his. The kiss began to grow intense as their love for each other finally was left known.

There was a tree behind Sango that her back was now against. She found her body moving on its own now. "Miroku, we...shouldn't not yet." But her words had no affect on him. Even though Sango knew they shouldn't be doing this, her body failed to listen. Her hands were now inside his robes feeling the tone of his chest.

Miroku wasn't having any luck either. His hands were doing what they did best. Touching and squeezing her butt. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. "Sango, I can't help myself. It's like your body is calling to me."

"Mmmmmmmh, I know what you mean Miroku, but should we?"

Miroku's next moves answered her question. When she felt his hand go her breast and gently through her robes squeeze it. Normally she would've slapped his hand away, but not tonight. At the moment her senses were gone. And before long so were her robes as well as his. There in the thick brush behind the tree they continued. His hands touching every inch of her body. His lips also kissing her all over. And then she did something that surprised him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his hips down. His voice was a bit shaky when he asked. "Are really sure about this?" Sango nodded yes and he smiled. He kissed her lips and lowered his hips and manhood down to her entrance. She whinced as he slid into virgin entrance, but her moan encouraged him on. Once he felt she was ready he started moving. Little did they know that on this New Years they became one right as the new year began.

The love they were sharing wasn't a mistake it was true love. They both knew their love was true, and now it was even more so. "Oh Miroku, it feels so good. Please don't stop." Sango moaned as he thrusted fast and deep into her.

He whispered in her ear making her shiver with even more pleasure. "I know Sango, we're one now and forever."

Neither one wanted it to end, but the pleasure was to much. They both climaxed together and whispered their words of love. They shared a few more kisses then redressed. As they walked back to Keade's hut, they spoke of their new love and just how they would tell their friends. "You know my dear Sango I do hope we can do that again soon. I sure would hate to wait a whole year to make love with you again."

Sango chuckled, "Well you know we can't do that with InuYasha around. He'd hear us with those ears you know."

Miroku smiled and agreed. Then thought to himself. 'Well InuYasha, I hope your New Year was as good as mine.'


End file.
